Different Paths
by Miss Mouse 1241
Summary: Anthony tells Ian he's getting married but Ian's reaction is different than what he expected. Ianthony! One shot! Rated T!


**Laura: Hey guys! So this is my first Ianthony fan fic. Yes I ship them SO HARD. This is extremely light Ianthony so no worries if you have a weak stomach. Anyway I had this idea in my head for some reason and I just couldn't resist writing it out. If you don't even want to CONSIDER the idea of Smosh ending then I suggest you don't read this! Sad times ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smosh and I don't own Ian and Anthony or their girlfriends... Clearly!**

* * *

"No." Ian glared as he looked up at his best friend who was extremely confused. "What?" "I said no!" "What the hell do you mean no?!" Anthony asked bewildered. Ian fought through the guilt he was feeling at seeing Anthony's upset features. He knew that if he didn't speak up this time that it would be too late. Fighting to keep his nerve, Ian continued. "I kept my mouth shut when you would blow me off to hang out with her. I even stayed quiet when you left the Smosh house to move in with her but I just can't this time!" Anthony stared at Ian for a moment astonished. He had just told the younger man that he was engaged and **THIS** was the reaction he got? Not even a single 'congratulations' or even a fucking smile?!

Anthony scoffed as he leaned over to the beige couch in the living room where they were standing in. "Whatever man, thanks for the support." Anthony made a grab for his leather jacket resting on the cushions but his hand was quickly slapped away. "I'm not done talking!" Ian shouted fiercely, determination flashing in his eyes. Anthony slowly stood back up surprised, partly because of Ian's harsh tone and partly because Anthony wanted to know what his problem was. "What?" The brunette asked harshly. Ian's body began to tense as angry brown eyes bore into him, he wasn't used to having his best friend glare at him like this, in Smosh videos the anger was fake so it wouldn't affect him, but seeing it for real was making him un easy.

"You can't do it." The shorter of the two dead panned. "You just can't" Anthony ran a hand through his hair roughly, probably pulling a few strands out in the process. "What the fuck are you talking about Ian?!" The older man couldn't understand why he was acting like this, aren't friends supposed to support you and your decisions?! It didn't make any sense. "You're not making any sense! What do you mean I can't?!" "Don't you get it?! If you go through with this then everything is fucked!" "Still not making sense dumbass!" "Think about it Anthony! You're going to have a lot more responsibility on your hands. What if you can't handle the pressure and Smosh suffers for it?!" Anthony was now gaping at Ian, his mouth hung open and eyes bulging.

He couldn't believe Ian was trying to make up excuses for why he shouldn't get married. "I am marrying Kalel!" Anthony exclaimed, appalled by Ian's behaviour. "That's all there is to it!" "Marriage changes things Anthony! Your going to start planning your future and before you know it you'll be thinking about starting a family-" "What's your point?" Anthony snapped. "What about Smosh?!" Ian shouted. "What about our job?! Our legacy?!" Anthony sighed loudly and shook his head a little in an attempt to calm himself down. The only reason Ian was acting like this was because he was afraid of change, now that Anthony knew this, he felt sympathetic. "I'll keep doing Smosh for as long as I can." The brunette answered seriously.

"You don't need me Ian." The younger man shifted uncomfortably as an honest smile formed on Anthony's lips. "You started Ian is bored without me and you could end it without me. Same goes for the sketches." Ian's eyes drifted to the carpet as he mumbled. "Ian and Anthony... That's what Smosh is. No one would watch if you weren't there." "Yes they would."  
"It wouldn't be the same." "..." Anthony tried to search for the right words to say, he wanted to comfort his friend by telling him that things would be the same but he couldn't make that promise. He knew things would change; he wanted the dream house with a white picket fence. But most of all he wanted a family.

He knew it would be a long journey but he was willing to fight for it, the mere thought of giving up Smosh had every part of his body aching, but if it came down to it, he would give it up. He would give it up to have his happily ever after. Coming to this realization Anthony felt secure in his decision and was determined to stick to it, Ian can say whatever he wants to but it won't change his mind. He was resolved. "What about me..?" Ian's quiet voice floated up to Anthony's ears making the older man flinch. "What about our friendship..? What about everything we've been through?" "Is that what you're worried about?" Anthony asked taken aback. "Our friendship?" "Things get complicated..." Ian refused to make eye contact. "Do you really have that little faith in our friendship?"

Ian looked back up at Anthony and frowned. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Anthony's shoulders slumped as he realized this conversation was heading down a sensitive road. "Look Ian, you're my best friend. You've always been there for me when I needed someone to talk to. You had my back no matter how badly I screwed up." Ian clenched and unclenched his fists as Anthony's words echoed in his ears. "I've spent almost half my life with you, and I've enjoyed every minute of it... but now its time for me to spend the rest of my life with someone else." Saying the words out loud made it seem so final to Anthony. He couldn't deny that losing Ian would tear him apart, he would try his damnedest not to screw it up but as Ian had said, things get complicated...

Ian hated himself for it, but he couldn't stop the tears from building up in his eyes, he felt as if he was being dumped and it hurt. It hurt a lot. "Do you know why I haven't proposed to Melanie yet...?" He found himself asking timidly. Anthony opened his mouth then shut it again, he didn't really understand why this was relevant but he shrugged as a response. Ian sighed quietly as he rubbed the moister from his eyes, he noticed Anthony tense up as he did this but he didn't care. "I haven't proposed to Melanie because I knew it would change things... She wants to move, and moving away means I can't be a part of Smosh. Like I said before, Smosh is Ian and Anthony. If I left, not only would it affect me, but you as well! Leaving would cause you problems! Leaving would mean I wouldn't be able go see you whenever I want to!"

Ian's chest was pumping up and down wildly as his words got the best of him. "I haven't married Melanie because of you!" Anthony was astonished by what he was hearing. Could he really have been the reason that Ian wouldn't commit to Melanie? That didn't make sense, he wasn't holding him back, he would have patted Ian on the back and watched him go with a smile, it may have been forced, but it would still be a smile. A deafening silence filled the house as the two friends stared at each other. Anthony decided that there was nothing left to say, he was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. He checked his watch and sighed, it was almost 1 am, no wonder he was tired. Ian watched bitterly as Anthony grabbed his jacket off the couch and turned towards the door.

"So that's it? You're just going to walk away?" Anthony slipped on his jacket and began adjusting it until he felt comfortable. "I'm going to the place where the person I love is... I suggest you do the same..." Tears once again slowly began to form in Ian's eyes; they trickled down his cheeks like rain drops as he watched his friend walk away from him. "I'm already there..." He whispered brokenly. Ian watched as Anthony's entire body paused, it was so quick that if Ian had blinked he would have missed it. Whether Anthony had heard him or not, he opened the door, walked out, and then slammed it behind him. Ian's quiet sobs filled the empty house for the rest of the night.

Smosh continued, but things were never the same after that night.

* * *

**Laura: And that's it! Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you can, I'd really appreciate it :} TTFN!**


End file.
